


Not a Princess

by sambyosis



Series: Ray, Saeran, and Everything In Between [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, FTM MC, M/M, Male MC, Saeran is an asshole, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Transphobia, Violence, trans MC, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambyosis/pseuds/sambyosis
Summary: One day, your Ray is gone. Replaced by...someone else entirely. You've dealt with this before in so many instances (family, friends, and even lovers), but he's still so insistent to make you break. And one day, he does.





	Not a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be harsh. That's all I can say. This isn't for people who are faint of heart. If you're not comfortable with trans shaming or intentional use of non-preferred pronouns, this is not recommended. This is literally Saeran breaking this MC apart for his own entertainment.

I was lying down on my bed talking to Jaehee about Zen's interrogation. She was really worried, and so was I; nothing seemed to calm my nerves. I sighed, remembering the events that happened the night before. Ray- no, Saeran. I was so worried, yet some part of me was urging to bite back. His words didn't sting. At least not the ones that were about me being a loser or anything of that sort, but  _princess_. That made me bristle and my blood to boil, but I never gave him the satisfaction of letting him know it bothered me. I was dragged from my thoughts by pounding on the door, jumping as I looked up from my phone. 

"Come in," I said. 

Saeran entered and I straightened up (though I internally groaned). He wore a stupid smirk that I  __knew meant I was in for a bit of trouble. It wasn't hard to guess that he wanted to "play" with me.

"Hello, my little toy~" he purred. 

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "Hello, Saeran. Come here to insult me again? 'Cause you and I both know it didn't work, oh..." I looked at my watch. "Twelve hours ago? So if you're here for that sort of fun, you're not gonna get it here."

He frowned, "So you're going to be boring. That's no fun." Saeran stalked toward me and wrapped himself around my body from behind, one hand at my throat and the other with a tight grip on my hip. I fought against my muscles, which wanted to tense at the rough touch of his hands. "C'mon you fucking tease," he growled. "Entertain me and prove you're not such a worthless bitch."

"Try and call me something I'm not already aware that I am," I said, somehow laughing. "I know I'm pretty worthless, but it doesn't bother me. You can do better. Come on, make it sting _._ " 

His hand tightened at my throat to the point where I almost couldn't breathe. "Do it or I'll rip your clothes off and fuck you until you're screaming and begging for me to stop. Maybe I'll make an event out of it. I'll invite the believers so they can see you fall apart and see that you're  _mine._ They'll see you're such a needy, pathetic little princess."

"I'm...Not. Afraid of you," I choked out. "And one...more thing..." I kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to let go of me and I stepped away from him. I coughed as I felt air return to my lungs. "I'm not a goddamn  _princess_." 

He came up to me quickly as I tried to leave the room, grabbing my wrist tightly and yanked me back as had as he could. I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket and I cried out in pain. 

"That it!" he cackled. "Cry for me!"

I grit my teeth as he pushed me down onto the bed, biting back the whine the threated to escape me. I wasn't going to give him anything more. He climbed on top of me, his legs on either side of me and his hands holding my wrists above my head. I struggled against him, but it was no use. He was too strong and my shoulder couldn't take any more of the straining. He got down close to my ear and whispered, "Maybe I'll just take you right here. You can go the rest of your life knowing that your precious little  _pussy-_ " I flinched at the word. "-belongs to me. what do you think about that?"

I took a burst of courage...and spit in his face. 

Saeran looked shocked for a moment before he growled, " _That's it._ "

He flipped me over roughly and pressed against me, holding both my wrists in one hand, he used his other to slip up my shirt and reached my binder. 

"Oh? So you're one of those little  _perverts_ , aren't you? One of those people who think they're what they're not, right?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, trying my hardest to pull my wrists away.

"Looks like I struck a nerve, finally! That's why you don't like being called princess, then? Oh, what a funny,  _girl._

I thrashed about, my shoulder screaming at me to stop. "Let me go, you asshole!! I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Oh, but I think your body says  __otherwise," he said, reaching under my binder and grabbing my chest. "Boys don't have these."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I said, holding back tears. 

"It's not just up here, though. It's down  _here,_ too." His hand slid down my body as he spoke and slipped past the waist of my pants and into my boxers. "This little thing," he said, rubbing my slit. "Doesn't belong to a boy, now does it?" I didn't respond because I was biting my lip to hold back a moan and to keep myself from letting out a sob. "Answer me you fucking slut." He jostled my shoulder and I held back a scream. " _Answer me._ " I shook my head. " _Say it out loud._ "

"...It doesn't," I said weakly, a sob coming out soon after. 

"That's right." He got off of me and I stayed there, not daring to move. "You were a good little toy today. I'll have one of the believers bring you food later. Remember," he pushed down on my shoulder, bringing out a half-scream half-sob. "Don't cross me. Be a good girl and it won't happen."

I heard footsteps walk away from me and the door to my room open and close. I finally sat up and wiped my eyes. My body was shaking. I took a deep breath and tried to touch my arm to my shoulder, but was met with pain. It was definitely dislocated. I lay back down and hung my arm off the side of the bed, willing my muscles to relax so my joint could pop back into place. I looked at my abandoned phone, noticing that there were keyboard smashes in the chat from the ruckus. Jaehee sent various texts, asking if I was okay. I grabbed my phone, noticing that the chatroom was now closed. 

I logged on and gathered my courage as I typed: " _Guys, there's something I need to tell you. It's about the hacker._ "

Just as I was about to send the next message, my screen blanked and tons of text ran across the screen. Damn it, I forgot Saeran was monitoring the chat room. 

_**You think you can tell them what I did and they'll come and save you?** _

_Fuck off._ ****

_**Oh, you're so brave now that I'm not there, aren't you?** _

_**You're such an airhead** _

_**Maybe I need to teach you a lesson again** _

__

  



End file.
